Perfect Dark Bombs Away
by TheIntelligentGamer
Summary: Joanna Dark receives a new mission, she must infiltrate one of DataDyne's nightclubs in Hong Kong to steal a bomb in a secret lab beneath the club.


**PERFECT DARK BOMBS AWAY**

**IMPORTANT: I DO NOT OWN PERFECT DARK IN ANY WAY, RARE DO. THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE OWNED BY RARE BUT THE STORY IS MINE. NO ONE MAY REUSE THIS STORY AND POST IT ON _ANY _**OTHER SITE. THAT IS COPYRIGHTING. ****

Joanna Dark was sitting in her room at the Carrington Institute on the blue couch against the right hand side wall reading Weapons Weekly, her favourite magazine when the computer on the glass desk on the opposite side of the room started beeping. She stood up and strolled to the desk. She sat down on the aqua blue swivel desk chair and clicked on the open file button. Daniel Carrington's face appeared on the monitor. What was remaining of his brown hair was combed neatly over to one side.

"Joanna, I need to see you in my office immediately."

Joanna got off the chair and walked out of her room and walked the short distance to Carrington's office. She arrived outside and knocked on the door, it slide open and Daniel invited her inside. Jonathon was sitting on an armchair at the far side of the office.

"Alright Joanna" he said.

She merely nodded at his comment and turned to face Daniel who was now seated behind his desk.

"We have a new mission for you two, we have Intel that DataDyne is building a bomb."

"Where?" asked Joanna.

"Hong Kong, beneath a nightclub where DataDyne have a secret lab. The nightclub is just a front for their illegal activities. We are sending you two to steal it, Jonathon will be stationed in a hovercar not far from the club. Joanna will go in alone to steal it and then escape through the back alley and make your way through the sewers to Jonathon's position. You will leave at 20:00 hours.

Joanna looked at her watch. It was six 'O'clock. Daniel waved his hand inclining for them to leave. Joanna headed straight to her room and changed her clothes. She put on a red tube top, black skinny jeans, a denim jacket and black boots tucked over her jeans.

1:30 hours later:

Joanna went downstairs where Foster had a backpack full of equipment. A P9P, throwing knife, locktupus, flashlight, ECM mine and a data uplink.

"Thanks Foster."

"No Prob Jo, good luck."

She made her way to the loading dock and got in the dropship and sat down opposite Jonathon and belted in. She felt the ship take off and stared out the window. She saw the Institute shrink away until it was gone. She sat back and closed her eyes. She was wakened by the pilot.

"We're here.

Joanna looked out the window and saw the Hong Kong skyline and the nightclub beneath them. Jonathon handed her an ear piece and a rope.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Joanna

"The pilots dropping me off at the van, good luck.

Joanna smiled and put on her backpack. She dived out with the rope tight in her a hand and landed gracefully on the roof. She saw the ship fly off. She looked around and saw a door, she ran forward and opened the handle.

"Damn!"

She pulled out her locktupus and attached it to the lock and then there was a small buzzing noise then a click. She grabbed it and put it in her backpack. She opened the door and the electronica music hit her. Joanna thought it was desperate, she walked down the stairwell into a bare room with dark grey stone walls. There was power generator with a computer panel beside. She walked over to and took the ECM mine out of her backpack and attached it to the monitor.

"That's the communications hub down Joanna, the cameras will all be shut off, good work." said Jonathon.

Joanna turned around and saw a door, she walked over and opened it and found a stairwell. She crept down, the music was getting louder, there was a door at a landing but it was key card operated.

"Jonathon, there's a locked door here but its key card operated so I can't use my locktupus."

"There's a corridor on the other side with an elevator. It should take you down to the lab. It should take you down to the lab. You could get a key card in the security room downstairs."

Joanna continued down the stairs to the bottom and opened the door. She was in the main area of the club. There was about forty people dancing, Joanna weaved her way through the crowd until she saw a booth with blacked out windows. She got over to it and opened the door. There was a guard with his back to her, she hit him hard in the back of the head and he dropped silently to the floor. Joanna stepped over him to the desk, she looked through the drawers until she found a golden key card. She turned around and walked back outside and over to the door at the back. She went through and went up the stairs to the door; she took out her P9P and attached her silencer. She slid the key card through the system and the door swung open. She carefully crept down the bare corridor. There were a couple of hovercrates against the wall. She called the elevator and she heard the elevator ding. She hugged the wall while waiting for the elevator. The elevator arrived and the doors slid apart, she entered and climbed the hatch. She felt the elevator thud and it started descending, the elevator stopped and she heard the doors open. She could hear a guard outside. He walked into the elevator, Joanna swooped down and kicked the guard in the head.

"I'm in Jonathon, making my way to the lab."

"Good work Jo."

Joanna saw a blast door at the end of the corridor with the words restricted area printed on them in bold black letters. She decided she should start there; she crept along the corridor with her gun drawn. The doors opened automatically as she approached, she dived behind a pair of crates. A group of guards walked past muttering about the new mad head of security Mike Staten. She crawled round the crates and through the doors before they closed. Joanna found herself in a corridor with doors along the walls. There were shelves with vials of green liquid on them. She walked along the corridor and found a door titled shower room, she opened the door and found a cabinet with a bunch of uniforms. She quickly took off her clothes and stowed them in her backpack and put on a uniform and a lab coat. She exited the room and continued down the corridor until she found the server room, she entered and found the main server. She took out her Datathief and downloaded all the files on the server and uploaded them all to base.

"It will be like Christmas day for Grimshaw when he gets these." Said Jo.

She put the Datathief back in her backpack and continued on, she found the door "main lab" and went through. She found herself in a large room with scientists scurrying about with clipboards muttering about the bomb. No one even noticed Jo enter the room, she saw a door at the opposite side of the room and hurried over to it and opened the door and found herself in a small room with the bomb on a desk against the wall.

"I've found the bomb Jonathon."

"Copy that Jo."

Jo grabbed the bomb and stashed it in the backpack when the alarm went off. That guy in the elevator must be awake now thought Jo. She threw off her lab coat and took off her silencer on her P9P. There was another door in the room so she took it. She was in a corridor with a single door in it. She ran through and found herself at the opposite end of the shower room. She took off her lab uniform and put her own clothes back on, she went through the other door in the shower room that she came in earlier. She was back in the corridor with all the doors. There were scientists running everywhere, one pushed into Jo and she fell. People were running all around her. She waited until everyone was gone before she got up. The blast doors opened and she didn't have time to hide, two guards came running in and started firing at her with CMP-150s. She dived behind one of the shelves with the green vials. She heard them shatter, and bits of broken glass flew everywhere. She waited until she heard the guards reloading and when she did she emerged from behind the shelf and put one bullet in each guard's head. She ran past the guards into the corridor with the elevator at the end. She heard guards running behind, she sprinted down the corridor to the elevator and dived inside and hit the button with her foot. Jo heard the bullets slam against the door. The elevator jolted upward and started ascending. Joanna stood up and reloaded her pistol, the doors slid open and she ran out. She ran to the end of the corridor when the door swung open and a muscular black bald man entered. He was carrying a DEF-12 shotgun, Joanna raised her pistol and shot at the man and hit his wrist. He dropped the shotgun and let out a yelp of pain. He swung he arm at Jo and sent her sprawling through the air. She hit the ground and the contents of her backpack slid across the floor. She picked herself up and ducked under another swing from the man. She gave him a sharp kick in the stomach which stunned him long enough for Jo to spot her throwing knife on the floor. She rolled past the man and grabbed it and turned around. He had picked up the shotgun and was aiming at Joanna. She flipped the knife and threw and it hit him between the eyes. He fell to the floor and Joanna noticed the elevator ding. The guards had called it and were coming. She quickly picked up the contents of her bag and stowed them back in her backpack. She picked up her P9P and checked the bomb was okay. It looked intact so she ran to the door and swiped her key card from earlier and ran downstairs to the club. She entered the main area and made her way for the back exit, she burst through the door into a dark and dirty back alley. There was a guard.

"What are you doing here!" he yelled

Joanna threw a quick punch and caught him off guard and shot him in the chest. He fell with a groan. She found the manhole and attached her locktupus and heard the mechanical click and lifted it back up and lifted the manhole. She climbed down and put the manhole back into place. She took and her flashlight out and shone it around the wet sewer. Everything was clear so she put her P9P back in her backpack. She ran along the sewer for about twenty minutes until she found the manhole with the red x on the bottom. She found it already unlocked and lifted it. She was looking at the bottom of a hovercar. A section of the bottom slid away to revel Jonathon's face looking down at her.

"Nice work Jo."

He reached out a hand to help Jo up, she took it and climbed into the passenger seat. The compartment slid back into place and Joanna took off her backpack and put it by her feet.

"Get some rest Jo, you did a good job today." Said Jonathon

"Thanks, I wonder what was on the servers in the lab." Replied Jo

"We'll find out when we get back to the Institute but get some rest."

Jo closed her eyes and drifted away.

3 hours later.

Joanna was woken by Jonathon when they were nearing the Institute. She looked out the window and she could see it. The white building surrounded by a wall to keep prying eyes out. Jonathon brought the hovercar into the hanger. Jo and Jonathon got out and walked to Carrington's office. They knocked on the door and it opened, Daniel was seating behind his desk with Grimshaw.

"Ah, Joanna, I assume your mission was a success." Said Daniel

"Yes sir." Replied Joanna.

"Excellent, now if you will give the bomb to Grimshaw he will disarm it and render it useless. Also Grimshaw went through the files you recovered Joanna and found out that DataDyne is making a bio-weapon in an abandoned military base in Siberia but according to the files it is months away from being finished. So now get some rest both of you."

Joanna and Jonathon left the office and left for their rooms, Jo headed into her room and undressed. She headed into the bathroom and got a quick shower. When she left she put on a nightshirt and was moving over to the bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Joanna.

The door opened and Jonathon came in with a letter in his hand and handed it to her.

"Just came in downstairs." Said Jonathon

He left and Joanna sat down on the bed and opened the letter. Jo read aloud.

"Dear Joanna, I am leaving England to come to the Carrington Institute to train to be an agent. I will see you in about one week to start. Your sister Velvet."

So Velvet was coming to train. Jo was surprised by this news, she was pleased to have her sister come to the Institute. Maybe it will be good to have some company thought Joanna. Velvet would be a good agent thought Joanna, she just didn't want her getting hurt. But Velvet was an adult so it was up to her. Jo set down the letter and crawled into bed and pulled up the covers. She turned off the lamp and lay back and closed her eyes.

**To be continued**


End file.
